


I  Also Promise, You Won't Have To Do Anything Like That Ever Again, But, I Did Get Turned On By It:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [35]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Communication, Communication Failure, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e23 Ka Hana A Ka Mākua O Ka Hana No Ia A Keiki, Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lack of Communication, Listen/Listening, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Martial Arts, Mild Sexual Content, Mixed Martial Arts, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Respect/Respecting, Romance, Shirtless Danny "Danno" Williams, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After a long day of the case, & helping Junior rescue his friend, Danny & Steve talked about what happened in Chinatown, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	I  Also Promise, You Won't Have To Do Anything Like That Ever Again, But, I Did Get Turned On By It:

*Summary: After a long day of the case, & helping Junior rescue his friend, Danny & Steve talked about what happened in Chinatown, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

"We did good today, Danno, Really good, I think that Junior can help out  
Cammy, Also, We can too, If he runs into trouble or out of resources", Commander Steve McGarrett told his partner, lover, & best friend, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who was unusually quiet. "Are you okay ?", he asked the blond out of concern, & love for him.

 

"No, I am not okay, Super Seal, I just wish for once that you treat me with the respect that I deserve when we are dealing with the suspects, I don't ask for much, I also ask that you show me the proper courtesy, when I am running with something for the case, Please don't get me involved in one of your stupid ideas ever again, Please ?", Danny said, as he went straight up to their bedroom, & changed, Steve followed.

 

The Five-O Commander decided to let him cool off first, before entering to change, After a few minutes, The Former Seal said with a sad expression on his face, "I am so sorry, I didn't realize that I was doing it to you, Danno, It's not too much to ask for, I promise that you that I will do better for now on", & then Danny saw that he meant it, & kissed him, as he said this, "That's all that I ask for, Thank you".

 

"I also promise, You won't have to do anything like that ever again, But, I did get turned on by it", he said, as he wiggled his eyebrows, as he thought about a shirtless Danny kicking that chinese fighter's ass in the temple, "You did, Did you ?", "Yes, I did", The Hunky Brunette said, as he nodded, & the loudmouth detective said issuing a challenge to him, "Care to show me, & cool me off in the process ?", "With pleasure", & they spent the rest of the time making out.

 

The need for air suddenly became important, & they broke the kiss, "Come on, I am hungry, You still need to change", Danny said, as he got up, & helped his lover up off of the bed, Steve nodded, & said, "I am gonna make you a feast, Danny, You deserve it". He changed quickly, & wrapped his arm around his waist, while the blond laid his head on his shoulder, & they walked downstairs to have dinner, & spend quality time together, before they settled in for the evening.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
